helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Powder Again
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What encounters would Magda have at this new ball? Objective Win the Beauty Contest and eavesdrop intels. Rewards EXP +53 700 Diamonds +50 Skinny Tights x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Someone named Melisa titled "A Rational and Elegant" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, we have exchanged more than ten letters. I thought we have developed some kind of friendship through letters. These days, Ive sent my servants three times a day to the fifth avenue. But... they haven't seen any white envelope on the postbox! What are you waiting for? I will not swallow my pride and admit that I look forward to hearing from you so much that I'm not interested in doing anything else! At least I won't admit that until you make it clear that you won't surrender to your rival (yes, I'm talking about Lady Lynna)! And you will never know who I am! - Melisa who is not waiting for your letter Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Coat and bag, your outfit... Are you planning on going out? Eliza: There's a bit of a problem with the new shipment, the supplier at the fabric store hopes that I can make a trip down personally. If it is not delivered on time, then the new dress that is tailored for you cannot be received in time. I must personally go and take care of this matter. Magda: Are you talking about one who sent the goods from Medora to our home previously? Come to think of it, it is past the usual day for us to reveive new fabrics. Who did you send with it? Eliza: Bring the manservant and the driver, we'll take the carriage. Magda, even if that issue with the Patron has passed, I still hope that you will sorely remember the things that I said yesterday. Magda: Rest assured... that I will consider the standing and position of the Ellenstein before I make any decision. Story Chat 2 Magda: Ahhhhhhh-- Lynna: Stop! Balfey: Miss Lynna, stop chasing after me! Lynna: Then hand over the thing that's in your hands! Balfey: No... I can't! Lynna: If it has nothing to do with me, why are you afraid of handing it over? Did you secretly record me saying something bad?! Lawrence: Signorino Balfey, for your safety, it's best that you hand it over. Balfey: ...I... I can swear, that it absolutely has nothing to do with you! Lynna: Then hand it over! Balfey: ...Noooooo I can't! Lynna: ...I can't? Lawrence, do it! Lawrence: Yes. Balfey: Hey, hey! Noooo, please spare me! Ah, haha! Stop! Stop, ahahahaha-- Magda: (Signorino Balfey is so pitiful...) Balfey: Ah... Stop! Stop! Duchess please save me quickly ahhh... Lawrence: Duchess?! Balfey: (Emm? This works!) (Loudly) Duchess, you're here! Lynna: What?! Balfey: (Great opportunity! Time to run!) Lynna: Where's the Duchess? Lawrence: Miss Lynna, we've been lied to. Lynna: ... Lawrence: Lady Lynna, the Duchess is not even nearby. I've noticed that. That boy lied to us. Lynna: ...I know that from the start! You don't have to remind me that! Lawrence: Yeah, sure. Smart as you are, you must have known everything already. Please forgive me. Lynna: I can't bear it! ...Damn, it! Magda: (Miss Lynna has a look of extreme anger on her face...) Ow! Lynna: Move away! Magda: Miss Lynna... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Hahahahahaha~ My mood is suddenly so much better! : Magda: ... : Lynna: The one who has lost has no right being here, get lost! : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: ... Lawrence: Miss Lynna, we've attracted the attention of many people. Perhaps it's best if we leave first? Lynna: ... Magda: Miss Lynna...? Lynna: All right... Let us leave. Magda: Although I don't know what's happened, but they... Huh? What is this? It's a purple paper bag, was this dropped by Signorino Balfey? Should I take it to him? (Searching furiously for Balfey at the ball...) Story Chat 3 Magda: Hmm... Balfey runs to the balcony What are you doing here Signorino Balfey? Balfey: Ah haha~ I have kept you all waiting! Noble A: Cut the crap, you're not going to fool us again are you? Noble B: Yes! Signorino Balfey, if you were to fool us again, we'll never interact with you ever again. Balfey: No, no I won't~ This time I really brought the item out of my home after much effort! Noble A: Where is it? Show it to us then? Balfey: Haha~ And for you all-- Where's my stuff?! It was very definitely here! How could it be gone?! Noble B: What does it look like? Balfey: It's a purple paper bag, and inside of it... aiyah! Who was it that took Balfey's stuff? Magda: (Slowly looking at the item in my hands) Paper Bag? Balfey: If its lost, my father will... ahhhh... Who took Balfey's paper bag? Noble B: So... what was inside that paper bag of yours? If you can't tell us clearly, how are we supposed to help you find it? Balfey: ...it's, it's just some black powder. Magda: (Black powder?!) Noble A: That's the treasure you've been talking about? Signorino Balfey, you're just making fun of us now! Balfey: Ah? I... I'm not... Magda: (The black powder is the matter at hand now, I'd best return home first...) (I'm sorry Signorino Balfey... I cannot return it to you as yet...) Story Chat 4 Magda: Hah... I'm home, let's open it and see... (Opens the paper bag) It's exactly the same as the black powder that Motiti gave to me last time... Maid: Miss, someone outside delivered this to you. Magda: Hmm... A note? On it writes... bring the item you have picked up to the Tavern tomorrow Maid: Miss, are... you okay? Magda: I'm, I'm fine, you can leave now. (The item that I picked up... Could it be talking about this black powder?) (Who could it be... watching me from the shadows?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4